No Time How we got here
by LGZSPECCY
Summary: What exactly happened after Elena confessed her love for Damon? One panion to "No Time" but not a necessary read, basically just a sex scene and (Small) explanation of how Stefan found them. First smut!


**AN: This is a oneshot for "No Time" the first time Damon and Elena where intimate. It's my first time writing (attempting) to write smut… Hopefully it doesn't turn out too badly. It's pretty… intense language. It's not "fluff". It's… Fucking. It's NOT important for the story "No Time", and visa versa.**

Previously:

"_Damon didn't say anything, but leaned in to where Elena was sitting and kissed her tenderly on the lips, taking only a quick break to say "God, I've waited for this moment these last 2 years, Elena. I love you so much"_"

Damon pulled Elena onto his lap so she was straddling him, their kiss had turned hot and heavy after he professed his love for Elena, the one he'd been waiting for two years. He kissed her like she would be gone tomorrow, hard and passionate, but still wanting to take his time and do this right, his hands running through her hair and then down her back to her hips, where he grasped on to them gently, trying to calm her down.

Elena on the other hand seemed almost like she was in a rush. Firstly, the last time she had sex? She couldn't even remember! And Stefan hardly ever got her off, he tried, but she guessed maybe they just didn't match in bed. Damon on the other hand, just kissing him while straddling him made her so wet, so ready for him to take her. She started moving her hips on top of him, grinding against the bulge that was growing quickly in his pants. All she could think about was his large hands that rested on her hips, god, and his fingers. She loved hands and fingers. She could get lost day-dreaming about a mans hands and fingers. She hoped his big hands correlated to the size of his cock, and if the growing bulge was anything to go by, she guessed she was correct.

"Elena.." *smooch* "baby, wait…" Damon said between kisses,

"Damon, I want you, right now, take me on this couch, in your room, in the kitchen, I don't care! God I've been dreaming of this night for a long time, fuck me Damon! I don't want it slow!" She started to nibble his neck

"Elena.. baby…don't you want to go on a date or something first? Take time to get to know each other?" He couldn't believe he was suggesting this. Sure, the first time he meet her he wanted to fuck her brains out, he wanted to rub it Stefan's face that he could probably make her scream his name and not be able to walk the next day, forget about Stefan without even having to compel her. But right now? He wanted to be sure… He loved her with all his heart, he didn't want to rush into things and ruin them.

"Damon, I've known you for two years, loved you for longer then I care to admit, I'm ready, feel me!"

She took one of his hands from his hips – she'd purposely worn a skirt that day, hoping it would end like this – and place his hand between her thighs, where her g-string was soaking wet with her juices.

"fuck" Damon growled, standing up and picking her up with him, he rushed to a wall and started nibbling on her neck with his blunt human teeth, "Elena, this is last time, after this, I'm not going to stop, are you sure?"

"Damon! God I want this so fucking bad" to prove her point, she took her own shirt off and unclasped her bra hooks and flung both items across the room. "take me" she whispered in his ear, while nibbling on his ear lobe, wiggling against his hips trying to encourage him.

Damon vamp sped them up into his room. If she wanted to be fucked, she'd be fucked all right. No need for love making tonight, they had eternity for slow sensual sex. Damon threw Elena down onto his king size bed, and ripped his clothes of, he was fully naked, and fully erect, no foreplay was needed to get him ready for Elena. Or does kissing count? He wasn't sure.

Elena gasped. "Damon… I've only been with… I mean… I can't… it'll hurt! It won't fit!" She was blushing. She prided herself on being with only one man, but maybe in this case, a bit of stretching would of helped.

"Pft, baby girl, I'll make it fit, make you scream with pleasure while I'm at it, don't worry, it won't hurt for long at all"

He lowered himself onto the bed and slowly crawled up Elena's legs. Pushing them apart. When he got to her core, he laid flat on his stomach and breathed in deeply "God Elena, no need to feel it, I can smell it, just how I imagined it would be, so…You".

He put his finger on her heated core, her g-string still on. He pulled it to one side and slowly teased her folds, not going inside, just spreading around the wetness, and teasing. Oh how he loved to tease her.

"Damon, what are you doing? Just.. god… I'm so god damn horny you idiot stop fooling around!"

He lifted his head and smirked at her, threading his finger through her g-string and pulling it off with vamp strength. She was ready, if she wanted him to go straight in… he would.

He crawled up her body until his lips met hers, and he bent down to passionately kiss her. He wasn't going to ask her if she was sure AGAIN, but fuck what if she changed her mind?

So he grabbed his cock in hand, and started teasing Elena's soaking wet entrance with it. "Daaaammmoonnn, god just fuck me already!" she bucked her hips up towards him, trying to force him in.

"Uh, uh, uh! You saw how big I was. I'll have you know I'm 10 inches long, 2 inch off the world record. You think you can deal with me going straight in, huh?" 

Elena knew she'd probably get hurt, so she shly shook her head, "ok go easy… but not too easy!" She bucked her hips again, looking into his eyes, she pulled his face closer to hers and kissed him again, she placed small kisses down his jaw line and around his neck while he teased her entrance with his cock. Damons forehead was pressed against Elena's now. Slowly, he pushed inside of her, only a few inches so not to shock or hurt her. Elena gasped and looked into Damons eyes, she could feel her body adjusting around his cock, when it felt comfortable, she gave a small nod, while she still wanted to be fucked hard, but for some reason the action of Damons forehead resting on her own just made her realize that finally they were together, and in one moment, they would be whole. It became more intimate then she was expecting to come from Damon.

Damon slid the rest of the way in, his entire cock filling up Elenas tight pussy. "God, Elena… You weren't lying, you're so tight…" He slowly started moving, Elena felt no pain at all. When she was ready and comfortable, she started meeting his every move, looking into each others eyes, Damon knew he wouldn't last long at all. He lifted himself so his chest wasn't against Elenas and he bent his neck a little and began nibbling on Elenas nipples, they were so sensitive after being in the cold air for a while now. Elena arched her back up begging him to bite hard, at the same time Damon started thrusting harder and deeper inside of her. She previously had her feet flat on the bed but bent at the knees, now she wanted it harder and faster like before they started, so she lifted her legs right around Damons hips, he got the hint and instead of lying down, he was now on his knees, taking one of Elena's legs and resting it against his shoulder, this gave him way better access, and a great view of Elena coming undone beneath him.

Elena felt something she'd never felt before, and it felt amazing. Damons cock was hitting something inside her that made her felt like she was going to pee.. but it felt so damn good. She bit her lip, wondering if she did actually need to pee.

"Let go, Elena, its normal. I know what you're thinking, don't hold back". Damon said breathlessly.

So she did. She forgot about the need to pee, and instead just looked up at Damon fucking her, she moved with him, meeting his every thrust "fuck yes, Damon, god… keep going… shit…. Ahhh!"

A feeling she'd never felt washed over her and suddenly it felt very wet on the bed, but she didn't care, it still felt good, so she kept pushing against Damon who had rammed his cock right inside her to let her ride out her orgasm at her own pace.

Elena was breathless, but she knew Damon wasn't done. He removed her leg and went back into missionary position. Kissing her gently and thrusting slowly into her. She was still riding her high and honestly wasn't paying much attention to exactly what Damon was doing. He started nibbling her neck, and that's when something inside of Elena was yearning for her to be bitten.

"Bite me, Damon, and don't fucking say no, when you cum, bite me!" Elena was paying attention totally now. Instead of Damon only hitting her new found g-spot, his pubic bone was rubbing against her clit, her second orgasm for the night was upon her and she knew being bitten would make it even better.

Damon started to speed up again, "Elena, I'm going to cum now… bend your neck if you really want this…" He said, panting loudly. And she did, she lifted her legs tightly around his waist, pulling him deeper into her, and she tilted her neck and moved her hair out the way. One, Two, Three more thrusts and Elena was once again tipping over the edge, Damon quickly licked her neck and sunk his fangs into her. Elena had never been bitten before in a sexual manner. God… it felt better than the first orgasm she had just before. She was lost in some kind of dream world, everything was blurry and she could see stars. Damon came deep inside her while he was drinking her blood. Her blood which tasted like cherries and summer.

As much as he was comfortable, he had to get off Elena, he was squishing her, even if she didn't notice in her dream daze state.

"Damon… that was amazing.. but the bed.. I think I wet myself, god I'm so sorry to ruin this perfect moment".

"Elena baby" Damon laughed "Never came so hard before? Don't worry about it, I have a clean set of sheets. Go jump in the shower and I'll join you in a moment".

"K" was all Elena could get out. She peeled herself off the bed and staggered towards Damons bathroom. Damon quickly changed the sheets, extremely happy with himself. He'd have to keep in mind that he'd need fresh sheets nearby if she was going to stay often – which he hoped she did.

After a rather… distracting shower. Damon and Elena eventually got off to sleep, holding each other closely.

Neither of them heard Stefan come home or the knocking on Damon's door.

However "What the FUCK is going on!?" was not the greatest of wakeup calls for either Damon or Elena. They were both pleased however that instead of a fight breaking out, Stefan just packed his stuff and left. Leaving the happy couple to sleep for a few hours before Damon took off after him, and Elena going to help Caroline with her end of year party.

High off of love, even though they'd been caught by the person neither wanted to hurt, the grins on their faces told the story of two people stupidly in love.


End file.
